Jennifer Manraki
Jennifer Jenning Manraki (born December 25, 1991) is a former Jedi Master, former Sith Lord of the Micorder, and master of The Chosen One Kosuke Tambamaster. During her time as a member of the Micorder, Manraki went by the code name "Eve" as given to her by the Sith Lord Darth Mico. Regarded as one of the greatest Jedi to live after the Great Jedi Purge that began in 19 B.B.Y., Manraki learned the basics of the Force from her first master and partner, Jedi Knight Jhonni Waitree. Upon her return to the Galaxy after the defeat of Darth Vader in the Battle of New York, Manraki traveled to the distant planet of Orion to learn from the mysterious Fallen Jedi Master Hadrian Vox. Her subsequent fall to the dark side saw her destroy the remaining Jedi alongside Darth Mico and the Micorder until 8 A.B.Y., when she fled from the Sith Lord and marooned herself on Dantooine to await the coming of the prophetical Chosen One. Eve is around 24 years of age in Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic and around 35 in Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens. Biography Early Life Jennifer Manraki was born to affluent parents in Brazil. Her upbringing was typical of her time and she lived a comfortable life. During her childhood, strange things would occur around Manraki including objects floating by themselves and glass shattering when she lost her temper. Her parents explained this off by blaming a poltergeist, however it was the budding Force powers that Manraki unknowingly possessed. Upon graduating from high school in 2009, Manraki chose to study at the University of Hawaii where she came into contact with Kosuke Bamba and Amanda Chang. The trio were good friends and remained in contact after the all graduated sometime between 2012 and 2014. It was at university that Manraki was given the nickname the "Fear of Frear" due to her tendency to cause utter bedlam by just...being herself. = Manraki learns of the Force In 2015, Kosuke Bamba was revealed to be the mythical Kosuke Potter and Manraki was caught up in what is now known as the "Void Wars" culminating in her participation in the Battle of New York and in the death of Darth Vader. During this time, Jhonni Waitree, a Jedi from the Galaxy arrived on Earth to train Manraki in the Force. Manraki proved to be fairly sensitive to the Force and was able to wield a lightsaber with a quickly gained proficiency. She would also meet Zakkul, a Jedi Remnant who would later become Fonga. After the battle, Manraki chose to leave Earth for the Galaxy through a void with Jhonni Waitree, leaving her friends behind on Earth in favor of rebuilding the Jedi Order. = The Coming of Darth Mico (1 A.B.Y. - 5 A.B.Y.) After the death of Darth Vader and the defeat of a large portion of the Imperial Navy, the Rebel Alliance expands its operations with new-found support from former-oppressed systems and planets. During this time, the Empire consolidated its power and Emperor Palpatine activated his new apprentice: Darth Mico. Manraki participates in various battles against the Empire including the Attack on Daxan Beta and the Defense of Duro. Master Waitree remains a stoic presence in the young Jedi's life and trains Manraki in lightsaber combat and offense-oriented Force techniques. In 3 A.B.Y. Luke Skywalker attempts to save his friends from Darth Mico on Cloud City (in similar fashion to what occurs in Star Wars: Episode V) but he is killed along with C3PO and Cloud City administrator Lando Calrissian. A timely intervention by Master Waitree and Manraki saved the lives of Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, and R2-D2. Upon the passing of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Yoda summoned both Waitree and Manraki to Dagobah. Yoda warns the two young Jedi about the sudden reemergence of the dark side and urges Manraki to seek training from "The Fallen One". Accompanied by Master Waitree, Manraki discovers The Fallen One on the planet Orion and begins training with him in an unnamed combat art. Waitree realizes that Darth Mico has set his sights on the last Jedi in the Galaxy and intentionally strands Manraki on Orion in an attempt to lead Darth Mico away from her. They would not meet again for 2 years. The Rise of the Rebels and the Fall of Manraki (6 A.B.Y. - 7 A.B.Y.) Both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire were contacted by a mysterious alien race that imparted new technologies on both warring factions in the Civil War. This triggered the Awakening: a rapid technological advancement (primarily military-oriented) over a short period of time between 5 A.B.Y. and 6 A.B.Y. With this new technology, the Rebel Alliance declares itself the New Republic with Mon Mothma as Chancellor. Aided by Rebel heroes like Han Solo and Admiral Ackbar, the New Republic successfully retakes Coruscant after decades of being in the Empire's hands. During this time, Jhonni Waitree remains a step ahead of Darth Mico as Manraki continues training with the Fallen One. Jhonni is sent by the New Republic to investigate a claim of the clone factories on Kamino being reactivated, which turned out to be a trap set by Darth Mico and the Empire. Darth Mico and Jhonni duel as Manraki senses the trouble Jhonni is in and leaves her training. Vox reveals himself to be a Force ghost and warns Manraki that he will not be waiting for her to train her again, however Manraki ignores his warnings. Manraki arrives on Kamino, but is too late to save Jhonni who is killed mercilessly by Darth Mico. Manraki challenges Darth Mico and both fight, with Darth Mico defeating her after an intense battle where Manraki loses her left leg and vision in her right eye. Manraki falls to the dark side after her fighting style drains her body to the point of physical failure and Darth Mico renames her "Eve". She becomes his right-hand woman as part of the Micorder. Eve and the Micorder (7 A.B.Y. - 8 A.B.Y.) After the Empire retakes Coruscant from the New Republic in late 7 A.B.Y., forces on both sides of the conflict fall silent and retreat to their respective parts of the galaxy. Eve, along with Darth Mico and other members of the Micorder kill five other remaining Jedi who escaped the Jedi Purge. In late 7 A.B.Y., Eve is tasked with finding and killing the former Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa and her young son Ben. Tracking Leia and Ben to Tatooine with the Micorder member Vetra, Eve is unable to bring herself to kill Leia after seeing a young Ben playfully use the Force to move his toys. This results in the death of Vetra by Leia's bodyguards shortly after. Upon retreating to Darth Mico's base of operations near Kalee, Eve is stripped of her Force abilities by Emperor Palpatine as both he and Darth Mico sense that she still has a "light side" within her after all. Eve, now a shell of her former self, bears witness to Darth Mico imprisoning, torturing, and killing Leia Organa in front of her son Ben. Breaking free from the dark side, Eve saves a catatonic Ben Solo with the help of her former master Vox by depressurizing the Micowave's interior. Eve secretly deposits Ben on the Rebel base in Mygeeto as she plans on leaving the Galaxy for good. However, Vox tells her of a prophecy regarding the Chosen One reappearing on a "shooting star" on Dantooine and Eve willingly maroons herself there to await the arrival, should it come. The Coming of the Chosen One (10 A.B.Y.) Eve hons her fighting skills sans her connection to the Force for 2 years as she awaits the arrival of the Chosen One on Dantooine by fighting the local wildlife and subsisting on prey and edible vegetation. Her former Master Vox appears to her as well. During this time she discovers an abandoned Rebel Base on the planet and also manages to fix her broken lightsaber that was destroyed during her escape on the Micowave. Sometime in 10 A.B.Y., Eve sees the partially destroyed Falcon containing Kosuke Tambamaster and Jeff Duo crash land on Dantooine and interprets this as the prophecy coming true. Eve rescues the two boys from the wreckage and a landing party led by the Stormtrooper Captain Victor as they take shelter in the previously abandoned Rebel Base. Fonga, now the right-hand man of Darth Mico, is sent to retrieve the Chosen One but Eve manages to defeat him by collapsing part of the Rebel Base on him. Kosuke and Jeff steal a landing shuttle as Eve intends to bring them to Yardosha to meet the last surviving Jedi Master, Yoda, who was believed to be dead since the defeat of Luke Skywalker. Powers and Abilities Manraki is highly proficient in the unarmed fighting style taught to her by Hadrian Vox on the planet of Orion. This fighting style increases the user's speed, strength, and endurance to the point where Manraki is capable of parrying lightsaber blows with her arms and legs directly. The user also shows a greater ability to use the living Force for various means such as slowing down motion of things around them (Manraki does so on Kamino with the rain) and thus gives them a slight reactionary speed advantage over most opponents. Manraki was considered above average in using a lightsaber as most of her training was focused around unarmed combat. She learned a basic lightsaber fighting style (most likely Shii-Choo) from her former Master Jhonni Waitree and uses it fleetingly in her battle against Darth Mico on Kamino. Despite losing her connection with the Force, Manraki is still an very capable hand-to-hand fighter and also able to wield her lightsaber to some extent. She is able to keep up with the skilled Sith Lord Fonga for a few minutes on Dantooine. As evident by the final battle in Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens, Manraki's artificial leg and eye seem to limit her full fighting capabilities and it is suggested by Manraki herself that she will never hit her full strength or skill level ever again Characteristics and Personality Manraki is characterized as a carefree, fun-loving person in Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic. She is highly aggressive and blunt in her words, which often surprised her first Master, Jhonni. Nevertheless she was one of the more caring of friends towards Kosuke Potter and loyally fought by his side throughout the storyline. As Eve, Manraki became slightly more guarded as the isolation on Dantooine for 2 years plus her severed connection to the Force took a lot out of her. Upon meeting Kosuke Tambamaster and Jeff Duo, Eve is blunt but in a slightly bitter way, calling the two "kids" and treating them as such. She was also doubtful upon meeting the two that one of them would turn out to be the Chosen One. However, her attitude changes after they work together to escape the Slave IV-U and although Jeff distrusts her, she affirms Kosuke's assertion that they are "friends". By the end of The Brosuke Awakens, Manraki has reverted more to her expressive self but still carries the burden of her past actions close to her. Appearances Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens Star Wars: Episode VIII Jennifer Manraki is portrayed in all films by Japanese actress Meisa Kuroki Category:Characters